Relaciones Peligrosas
by WinterAmy
Summary: DrHr Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley hacen una apuesta que involucra a una mujer inocente Hermione Granger, ella caera en las redes del rubio conquistador ¿o será él quien caiga en su propio juego? R&R ¡CAP.01!


RELACIONES PELIGROSAS

**Disclaimer: **

Antes que nada, los personajes pertenecesn a J.K Rowling y la historia es una adaptación (a mí manera) de la película: "Relaciones Peligrosas". Todo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

_La historia se sentra a finales del siglo XIX .

* * *

_

La escena comienza en una lujosa recámara fina y ricamente adornada, con cama de dosel y un magnífico espejo con marco de oro; en el una joven mujer pelirroja de apróximadamente 25 años sonríe malevolamente, se observa y retoca su peinado.

A la par de ésta escenam acontece otra: Un apuesto hombre de cabello rubio y ojos gríses esta siendo ataviado con un fino traje.

Momentos después éste personaje se dirige en su carruaje a la mansión de la distinguida dama anteriormente descrita.

Horas después en otra de las tantas mansiones parisinas se desarrolla una charla entre 3 mujeres:

-Y bien querida ¿extrañas a tu esposo? – pregunta una mujer de aproximadamente 38 años con cabellos rubios a quien llamaremos Madame Bascomb (N/A: Decidí cambiar el apellido por problemas técnicos) a una joven y bella mujer castaña de 25 años a quien llamaremos Lady Granger.

-Por supuesto- responde ésta entristeciendo.

-¿qué tal la adaptación al mundo exterior?- pregunta la otra dama quien es Madame Crush-

-Bien, creo…-responde de nuevo la joven con apuro y timidez.

-Ya veremos que se nos ocurre para entretenerte.-comenta Madame Bascomb.

En ese momento llega a la reunión una mujer, aquella de cabellos rojizos de la que hablamos anteriormente quien es la Marquesa Virginia Weasley viuda de Lawrence.

-Hola querida…-dice ésta dándole un beso en cada mejilla a Madame Bascomb, a quien llama "prima".

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunta ésta.

-¡Vamos Carolina!-exclama Virginia riéndo-vine a contarte la última novedad.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntan Madame Crush y Bascomb al unísono.

-Llegó Malfoy.

-¿Lo recibea acaso? – pregunta Madame Bascomb

-Claro, hoy mismo fue ha vissitarme, y tu lo recibirás también, llegará en 3 minutos.

Las mujeres se eacandalizan y Lady Granger no entiende el porqué, éstas se aproximan y comentan:

-El vizconde Malfoy querida, a quien no se le recordaría sin no fuera tan encantasor…-comenta picaramente Madame Crush.

-Entonces¿es buena persona?- pregunta Madame Granger ingenuamente.

-¡Para nada querida!-exclama Madame Weasley.

-Nunca abre la boca sin calcular el daño que hará – comenta Madame Bascomb

-¿Entonces porque lo recibe? – pregunta lady Granger.

-Todos lo hacen.-responde ésta con conformidad.

Justo en ese instane cruza el umbral la gallarda figura del Vizconde Draco Malfoy; éste hace una ligera reverencia.

-Madame.-dice besando la mano de Carolina Bascomb.

-Vizconde.-dice con sobriedad-¿recuerda a mi hija Celilia?-pregunta señalando a una bella joven de cabellos dorados.

-Claro, aunque ¿quién creería que crecería tan bella?-exclama Draco mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

La chica se sonroja.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-pregunta apurada.

-Quería visitarla antes de ir a ver a mi tía.

-Oh, hagale llegar mis saludos…Madame Rosemond ha tenido la gentileza de invitarnos a visitarla.

-Así lo haré, madame.-responde Draco mirando profumente tanto a Cecilia como a Madame Granger.

-¡Oh..que olvido el mío!-exclama Madame Bascomb- Vizconde¿ya conoce a Lady Granger?-pregunta.

-No, creo que no tenía el gusto, madame...-Draco se inclina y besa la mano de Hermione execiendose de tiempo (por

más de 1 minuto).

Ella retira su mano con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y responde al saludo:

-Mucho gusto...soy Hermione Granger de Potter.

-Por lo de Potter, supongo que es casada...

-Así es-afirma ella.

-Era lógico...-susurra Draco entre dientes.-espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos-dice Draco dejando entrever una adorable

sonrisa.

-Lo mismo espero...-responde hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa al apuesto y encantador caballero que, sin preveerlo siquiera,

cambiará su destino.

Las damas se retiran para tomar la siesta dejando a Madame Weasley y al vizconde a solas:

-¿tu tía..?-pregunta Virginia con incredulidad.

-Correcto.-responde Draco.

-Pensé que habías arreglado que te dejara todo su dinero.

-Presisamente por eso iré a visitarla.

-Bien, pero antes te diré porque queria estar contigo a solas.

-Espero que por el placer de mi compañía.

-Te necesito.-dice ella concretamente-para llevar a cabo una empresa heróica.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunta Draco.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me abandono Brian?

-Sí.

-Nadie me había hecho eso...jamás.-recalcó Virginia- Brian lleva algún tiempo buscando esposa y he encontrado a la candidata perfecta: Cecilia Bascomb.

-¿Porqué ella?

-Sencillamente porque la prioridad de Brian es la "castidad" garantizada.

-Sospecho que me quieres proponer…-exclama el rubio sonriendo.

-Así es.-afirma bruscamente Virginia - …Amor y venganza, 2 de tus favoritas.

-No. No puedo-dice él con serenidad.

-¿Qué?-pregunta ella incrédula.

-Es demasiado fácil, tengo en mente algo más…complicado, un verdadero reto.

-¿Se puede saber quién es?

-Lady Hermione Granger.

-¿la mojigata que acaba de irse?

-Así es; se hospedará con mi tía el resto del verano, en lo que su amado esposo Harry Potter

regresa de un congreso.

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Seduciré a una mujer famosa por su rígida moral, su fervor religioso y su feliz matrimonio…

¿Qué podría darme más prestigio?

-Pues a mí, me parece degradante tener a un esposo por rival, será humillante si fracasas y

vulgar si triunfas.

-Te equivocas, además Harry Potter no es rival para mí, créeme: lo conozco desde Howarts.

-Ah…ya veo; contiene un toque de revancha personal.

-Un poco.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Quiero que conserve sus creencias y que aun así no pueda contenerse…deseo tener el

placer de verla traicionar todos sus valores ¿comprendes?

-Sí, pero me parece errónea tu desición.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo…¿aún sigues con Zabinni?

-Claro, estoy satisfecha con él.

-Y ¿es tu único amante?

-Sí.

-Debes tener a otro, tanta exclusividad no es sana…

-¿celoso?

-Por supuesto, Zabinni no es digno.

-Creí que era tu amigo.

-Exacto, por eso lo digo, deberías serle infiel…conmigo, por ejemplo.

Virginia lo mira incrédula.

-Te niegas a hacerme un favor ¿y esperas recompensa?

-Ya te lo dije, sería muy fácil y yo debo serle fiel a mi profesión.-Se inclina y besa los labios de

Madame Weasley.

-Esta bien.-responde ella a lo lejos mientras se retira.

Draco se voltea en seco y la mira intrigante:

-Regresa cuando hayas triunfado con Hermione Granger.

-Claro.

-Entonces te ofreceré una…recompensa.

-Correcto.

-Pero te pediré una prueba…

-Acepto.

-Una prueba escrita completa ella.

Draco sonríe.

-No es negociable.

-Debo suponer ¿que no hay un adelanto?

Virginia sonríe y con la cabeza le indica que no; se da la vuelta mientras dice:

-Buenas noches vizconde, espero que triunfe.-Y se va.

La historia se sentra a finales del siglo XIX .

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Rosemonde tanto Hermione Granger y Estela Rosemonde (tía de Draco) se encuentran rezando con fervor; en cuanto terminan de comulgar escuchan el ruido de un carruaje acercase...

Lady Rosemonde recibe a su sobrino con alegría y Hermione Granger con algo de extrañeza:

-¿ocurre algo Madame?-Pregunta Draco.

-Nada, siento si lo veo con algo de desconfianza, pero es que me han advertido que su reputación no es... por decirlo "intachable"

-¿quién?

Hermione se da cuenta de su error sólo dice:

-una amiga.

Ambos empiezan a caminar hacia la mansión (muy cercana a la capilla) mientras la tía está cortando rosas del jardín (N/A: antes las casas aristocráticas solía tener incluso pequeñas capillas dentro, por eso la mansión estaba tan cerca). De esta forma Hermione y Draco conversan:

-Es por lo que usted me dice que muchas veces me siento indigno...

-es en esos momentos de los que se obtiene nobleza.-dice dulcemente Hermione

Draco sonríe y dice:

-tiene toda la razón.

Mientras tanto, en una función de ópera un hombre Ronald Weasley (hermano mayor de Virginia) ha quedado prendado de Cecilia, la sobre esa noche acompaña a su hermana al evento.

Virginia ha observado a su hermano toda la noche y se ha percatado del anterior y en ese instante deside que él puede servir a sus propósitos; así que después de la ópera decide presentarlos a ambos:

- Ron, hermano... ¡que gusto verte!, supongo que recuerdas a nuestra prima Carolina...

-claro¿cómo has estado Carolina?-Pregunta haciendo el saludo habitual.

-Excelente Ronald, no olvides que a pesar de llevarte 10 años de edad me siento de lo más joven.

-No fue mi intención-se excusa él.

-Lo sabemos Ron¿no te das cuenta que Carolina sólo está bromeando un poco contigo?-Virginia ríe un poco y acerca a Cecilia hacia ellos.

Ron se sorprende y sonoja.

-¿Conoces ya a la hija de Carolina?-Ron voltea y se sorprende aún más de la belleza de la chica.

-Mucho gusto, soy Cecilia Bascomb-se presenta la muchacha.

-Igualmente.-consigue responder Ron.-es una lástima, debo irme, tengo algunos negocios pendientes, pero ansío volver a verla.-besa la mano de ella y se retira.

-Hermano sigue siendo encantador, lástima que no tenga dinero, en cambio tu lograste salvarte al casarte.

-Así es, pero cuanto enviude no sólo recuperé mi libertad, sino que heredé una cuantiosa fortuna, lo mejor de todo es que he vuelto a usar mi apellido de soltera, odiaría seguir usando el apellido Lawrence.

-Te comprendo, pero hacer eso es escandaloso.

-Que más da, la sociedad ha vuelto a aceptarme como: Virginia Weasley (viuda de Lawrence :D)

-mientras la sociedad lo acepte...-completa Carolina.

-Lo cierto es que Ron es el mejor maestro de música de la ciudad...¿porque no lo contratas?

-Estupenda idea, no quiero que Cecilia descuide sus estudios musicales, cuando se case necesitará impresionar a su marido.

-¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?-Pregunta Virginia haciéndose la ingenua, mientras que al dar la vuelta sonríe maliciosamente.

Días después, en la mansión Rosemonde, Draco se ha dado cuenta que lacayo de Hermione lo

sigue, así que el decide hacer "buenas obras" para que éstas lleguen a oídos de ella.

El plan funciona y días después el es felicitado por Hermione y por su tía debido a sus "magníficas acciones".

-¡Vamos, no debes negarlo!-Dice la Estela.

-No sé a que se refieren...-dice Draco fingiendo modestia.

-En el nervio vizconde, vamos no sea modesto.

-Está bien, he ayudado a gente desafortunada, pero no merezco un premio por eso, es el deber de toda persona noble y de buena cuna.

Hermione y tía Estela voltean a verse la una a la otra y sonríen ante la "modestia" (N/A: si, como no...) de Draco.

Con este hecho, el acercamiento entre Hermione y Draco se va dando de forma más natural y va creciendo día a día..., uno de esos días surge precisamente la conversación sobre los hechos anteriormente descritos:

-No puedo entender como alguien tan generoso lleve una vida tan disoluta-comenta Hermione.

-Me temo que exagera tanto en mi generosidad, como mi depravación; si supiera quien le ha hablado tan mal de mí...,pero ya que no lo sé le haré una confesión.

Hermione se incorpora en su asiento y se presta a escuchar con atención:

-Me temo que la clave de la paradoja estriba en una debilidad de carácter.

-No veo como un acto tan caritativo pueda considerarse una debilidad.-dice Hermione formulando en su rostro un gesto leve de indignación.

-Porque fue la respuesta a una nueva influencia en mi vida.

-¿Cuál?-pregunta ella.

-La suya.-responde Draco.

**Continuará ...

* * *

**

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Espero que les haya gustado este PRIMER capítulo, creanme que lo hago con mucho cariño para todos mis lectores y me sentiría sumamente feliz si me mandaran algunos de sus MARAVILLOSOS reviews, así que ya saben que hacer para hacer a ésta escritora feliz :D

Por otro lado, les pido MUCHA paciencia, debido a lo siguiente: escribo 4 fanfics a la vez!!! lo sé estoy loca, pero quiero darle su espacio a cada uno, espero lo comprendan trataré de actualizar en breve y si gustan visiten mis otros fics que están más avanzados.

**Atte. Amy**


End file.
